DE 10 2009 014 242 A1 discloses a film antenna in portable electronic devices. The at least one antenna designed in a planar manner and comprising a carrier is integrated in a housing, an impedance converter being arranged on the carrier or in the immediate vicinity thereof and is contacted by the antenna by an electrical connection. The impedance converter is configured to convert an electrical impedance of the integrated antenna.
DE 103 21 247 A1 discloses a low-loss transmission module. The transmission module comprises a power amplifier arranged on the input side, a low-pass filter arranged on the output side, and an impedance converter arranged therebetween. The integration of said components results in impedance matching between the low-impedance amplifier output and the output of the transmitter module with a predetermined output impedance, it being possible to carry out the impedance matching in stages. A disadvantage of the transmission module is that an antenna is not integrated.
EP 3 096 401 A1 discloses an antenna structure which has a dielectric surface and has an emission element on either side of the electrical surface. The two emission elements are galvanically interconnected by means of through-plated holes. A planar impedance converter is mounted on one side of the surface. Here, the impedance converter is mounted close to the at least one emission element. It is also possible for one of the emission elements itself to be designed as an impedance converter. The impedance converter is thus provided for the impedance conversion of at least one associated emission element.
A disadvantage of these known embodiments is that either an antenna is not integrated in the same housing of the impedance converter and thus a large amount of installation space is required or the impedance converter is designed solely for impedance conversion of a particular antenna integrated in the housing.